warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Blue Succeeders
Also you need to clean your grammar up. What you currently have is verging on the unintelligible. Trulyrandom (talk) 18:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. Listen man there are many things wrong with this article aside from grammar which is a major issue. #Flanking Method? First why make it bold, second that really isn't something to base an entire military doctrine over no? #For sections i recommend you use Heading 2, not 3. #Space Marines are fanatical xeno-phobic post-human warrior monks in power armor. They do not "bond" with xenos, just no, it doesn't happen. #Whats up with the point of view? When writing a article, it is as if it is a documentary. Why write as if you are one? #Squats are non-canon now #You dont "get" geneseed from another chapter. #They could not have been at Kronus, thats a campaign that the Blood Ravens took alone. It would be non-canon to put anyone else there. Just everything about that is incredibly mary-sue. Angelos being so proud? Im sorry but did you read that out loud before writing that? #Why do you randomly put things in bold? I know this sounds really harsh, but this site tries to keep a level of standard. Anyone on this site is completely willing to help if you need it or have questions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Flanking Method? First why make it bold, second that really isn't something to base an entire military doctrine over no? -It's no doctrine, it are just favoured movements. For sections i recommend you use Heading 2, not 3. -I know. Space Marines are fanatical xeno-phobic post-human warrior monks in power armor. They do not "bond" with xenos, just no, it doesn't happen. -Lol, I'm pretty sure I readen something on the official wiki where the Imperium we're aided. Besides, you should also read the story. Whats up with the point of view? When writing a article, it is as if it is a documentary. Why write as if you are one? -That was a mistake. Squats are non-canon now. -Squats are existing at the official wiki. You dont "get" geneseed from another chapter. -Fixed. They could not have been at Kronus, thats a campaign that the Blood Ravens took alone. It would be non-canon to put anyone else there. Just everything about that is incredibly mary-sue. Angelos being so proud? Im sorry but did you read that out loud before writing that? -Fixed. Why do you randomly put things in bold? -No idea what you mean with this. Just to clarify on what was said above. Squats aren't considered canon any more. The Canon wiki does a comprehensive job of archiving 40k lore, so they have instances of outdated lore for reference. As far as the Xenos go there is no such thing as permanent alliances with them. You are correct that there are instances where Xenos have fought alongside the Imperium, but these are all temporary alliances that occur in the face of imminent, mutual destruction. Permanent alliances with force outside one's faction simply don't happen in 40k. Also I am aware there are probably articles on this wiki that break that piece of wisdom, but we have close to 2000 articles and it can be hard to keep track of them all. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Nicktc (talk) 08:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) If the Squats are cannon is questioned currently. And not all Squats have been wiped out by Hive Fleet Behemoth, some are in service of the Imperium, to get revenge on the Tyranids and the Orks aswell. Nicktc (talk) 08:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC)And it's no permanent alliance, it's a. We have to aid eachother or none of us survives alliance. It's not about how many of them were wiped out, they aren't considered canon anymore. So you can't have an alliance with them, be it permanent or not. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 12:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Trying to sneak them into the 2nd Founding beneath everyone's notice, eh? No dice. Thaqnk you to the Anon User who pointed it out. Though you really should have talked to someone before adding the NCF template yourself. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) My apologies, I just noticed it at the bottom of the page and jumped the gun. I will be sure to point out the problems I discover before adding the template in the future. 18:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually "Homo Squats" are listed as a race of abhumans in the rulebook. But they probably have no culture.--Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 14:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC)